starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Orto Plutonia/Leyendas
|soles = |lunas = Pantora |coord = P-19 |distancia = |orbita = |dia = |año = |clase = Terrestre |composicion = |diametro = |atmosfera = |clima = Polar |gravedad = |terreno = Hielos, arroyos y cañones de hielo |agua = |interes = *Estación Glid *Puesto avanzado Separatista *Aldea talz |fauna = NarglatchStar Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia |flora = |especies = Talz |otrasespecies = |idioma = Talzzi |gobierno =Protectorado |poblacion = |ciudades = |imports = |exports = |afiliacion = Sin afiliación }} '''Orto Plutonia' era un desolado planeta helado ubicado en el sistema Pantora, hogar de los nativos talz y una serie de narglatches. Era considerado como un protectorado de su luna Pantora hasta las Guerras Clon, cuando los habitantes Talz recibieron la supremacía política del planeta por la Asamblea Pantorana después de un breve conflicto con las fuerzas de la República Galáctica. Historia Orto Plutonia había sido durante mucho tiempo un protectorado de la cercana luna Pantora, después de que los exploradores pantoranos registraran el planeta y lo declararán deshabitado. Ellos no encontraron una aldea de talz, que vivían en los cañones de hielo en villas cavadas en las paredes de los cañones, en cabañas hechas de pieles de animales sostenidas en marcos de huesos. Los talz tenían una vida simple, de alguna manera subsistiendo del ambiente hostil, y utilizaban a los nativos felinos narglatch como monturas y protección. No se sabe cómo o por qué ese clan talz colonizó el planeta; los talz de Orto Plutonia eran más agresivos y guerreros que otros miembros de su especie que pertenecían a la comunidad galáctica. Durante las Guerras Clon, la Asamblea Pantorana solicitó que la República estableciera un puesto avanzado en Orto Plutonia para que sirviera como una estación de advertencia para cualquier incursión Separatista. Con ese fin, la República estableció la Estación Glid, un puesto avanzado de soldados clon construido dentro de una enorme aguja de hielo. Los Separatistas también establecieron una base temporal en el hielo, y toda esta actividad agravó a los talz. Cuando los Separatistas descubrieron a los talz, los atacaron, pero ellos se defendieron. La Estación Glid quedó atrapada en medio del conflicto, que terminó en la masacre de todos los Separatistas y el personal de la República en el planeta. Los talz también dejaron sombrías advertencias contra los futuros intrusos: cabezas de droides y cascos clon que quedaron posados sobre lanzas. left|thumb|250px|Los talz nativos de Orto Plutonia sobre sus monturas narglatch. La República envió un grupo de ataque para investigar, liderado por los Jedi Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi, con la asistencia de un escuadrón de soldados clon de asalto para entornos fríos. El lado pantorano estaba representado por el Presidente Chi Cho y la Senadora Riyo Chuchi, a quien el presidente trajo para tener cierta medida de autoridad sobre los Jedi. Cho creía que los Separatistas habían atacado la Estación Glid, pero los Jedi investigaron la desaparición de sus soldados y descubrieron la aldea talz. Los Jedi fueron recibidos como visitantes en la cabaña del cacique, y líder de los Talz, Thi-Sen, explicó que los talz simplemente querían que los dejaran solos en su mundo. Kenobi y Skywalker prometieron una negociación pacífica con los pantoranos, pero el Presidente no quería perder el derecho sobre Orto Plutonia. Cuando se hizo evidente que Orto Plutonia tenía una población nativa, Cho al principio se negó a creerlo, y luego declaró la guerra para aniquilar a los talz y mantener el planeta bajo el control de los pantoranos. Antes de que la Asamblea Pantorana pudiera intervenir, Cho lideró un grupo de soldados clon contra los talz, pero fracasó, y los talz casi abrumaron a las fuerzas de Cho, hiriendo fatalmente a Cho en el proceso. La táctica violenta de Cho fracasó, y cuando los refuerzos de la Senadora Chuchi llegaron para continuar la guerra, Cho murió con incredulidad al enterarse de que la Asamblea calificó su decisión como fuera de orden. La Senadora Chuchi, respaldada por la Asamblea Pantorana, cedió la propiedad de Orto Plutonia a los talz, lo que les permitió la soberanía sobre el planeta. Ella retiró la presencia de la República y de los pantoranos del planeta, dejando a los talz libres para vivir su tranquila vida en sus aldeas. Años más tarde, aproximadamente un año antes de la Batalla de Yavin, los cazarrecompensas Bossk y Boba Fett viajaron a través de la superficie inhóspita de Orto Plutonia en un trabajo particularmente difícil. Apariciones thumb|Arte conceptual de Orto Plutonia. *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' mobile *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures videojuego'' Fuentes *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season One *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.23'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * *''Forged in Battle'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas glaciales Categoría:Lugares de Orto Plutonia Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior